Motown
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: A mysterious video shows up from Dean's mother and the Gryffindor's get a big kick out it...at Dean's expense of course.


My and jsrsuperstar's plan to infiltrate the Harry Potter fanfiction archives and fill it with Dean Thomas stories is currently very successful. Join our quest in conquering with Dean Thomas!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line.**

"Ron it's Dean's mail, you shouldn't open it." Hermione scolded her boyfriend.

"It's a tape…maybe it's a sex tape of him and my sister! That wanker!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald it's from his mother." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Ron blushed a deep shade of crimson and red the label on the tape. "Dean age 7, Charles Allen Primary School." He read aloud.

"Hey guys," Harry said as he walked into the common room with Ginny. "What have you got there?" He asked.

"A tape from Dean's mother…he's not here and I want to watch it." Ron said.

"You went through his mail?" Ginny asked, shaking her head at her brother.

"No! The stupid owl dropped it on my bed." Ron defended himself.

"I say let's watch it." Harry said with a s mile.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione yelled.

He shrugged and sat next to Ron, "We need a television and a VCR." He said.

"Muggle electronics don't work at Hogwarts." Hermione said smugly.

Harry only smirked and silently thanked Professor McGonagall and her Transfiguration class. He muttered a quick spell and watched as the tape turned into a film reel, he then conjured up a projector. While he was doing this Seamus, Lavender, Parvati walked into the common room wondering what their friends were doing. "What's going on?" Lavender asked as she sat next to Ron.

Hermione glared at her, but she only stuck her tongue out and brought her attention back to Harry. "We're about to watch this film Dean's mother sent him." Harry said as he loaded the film into the projector.

He pressed a red button and shushed everyone as the film started. At first it was dark, then the lights slowly came up and they saw five dark skinned boys standing on stage. Applause rang out through the audience and music started over the loudspeakers. Everyone recognized the small boy in the front as Dean. "Aw, he's so cute!" Parvati squealed.

"_The sun is shining, there's plenty of light. A new day is dawning, sunny and bright. But after I've been crying all night. The sun is cold, and the new day seems old. Since I lost my baby. Oh, since I lost my baby."_ Seven-year-old Dean sang with a smile on his face.

All of the girls were gushing about how cute he looked as he did various turns, and dance moves on the stage. Harry and Ron were a little angry, they thought this video would embarrass him.

Dean did one more turn on the stage before bowing and smiling at the audience. Just as the film was over Dean Thomas walked in the room with an overly excited Colin Creevey. "Seriously Colin, if you don't get away from me I _will_ break your camera." Dean threatened.

Colin only smiled and walked to his own dorm.

Dean stopped and looked at his fellow Gryffindors with his eyebrows raised, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Dean, why didn't you tell us?" Parvati asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, you were so cute!" Lavender said as she walked over to Dean and looped her arm through his.

Dean shrugged her off, "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

Ginny and Hermione stood up and smiled at him, "Since I lost my baby." They sang as they did one of the spins he did in the video.

Dean's eyes widened, "Where did you guys find that?" he asked.

Harry took the film out and muttered a spell, it turned back into videotape and he handed it to Dean. "Mum!" Dean muttered, embarrassed that his mother had sent this to him.

"This was supposed to be destroyed." He sighed.

"But Dean, you looked so cute! I didn't know you had a singing career." Hermione giggled.

"It was short lived okay? A few primary school talent shows and that's it." Dean said as he looked at the tape.

"We do not speak of this…got it?" Dean said, pointing to all of this.

"Under one condition." Parvati said, placing her hands on her nonexistent hips.

Everyone looked at her, then started laughing once they realized what she wanted.

So this is how nights in the Gryffindor common room were spent. Dean was blackmailed into singing one Motown song every night until graduation. Dean wished that something would happen so that he didn't have to do this every night. Well, he should be careful what he wishes for.


End file.
